evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Monster Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz reveals his true colors, having gone completely crazy, killed several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing until he then snatches her. Scar's true nature.jpg|Scar reveals his true colors to his brother King Mufasa before tossing him to his terrible death. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Prince Hans betraying Anna, showing his true nature and revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true evil nature as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. Tortoise John rising to power.png|Tortoise John revealing his plans to Rango. Thunderclap's true nature.jpg|Thunderclap and his gang reveals their true nature to Arlo and Spot when start to chase after them. Negaduck Reboot.png|After the accident, Jim Starling becomes the baddest villain in all of cartoon history, Negaduck. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing himself to have ratted out Lord Boxman on Cosma as he prepares to launch his master into the sun and take over his company Box More. Eddy's Brother's true nature.png|Eddy's Brother reveals his true sadistic nature by mercilessly abusing Eddy. Cassandra betraying Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg|Cassandra reveals her malevolent, true nature, betraying Rapunzel and Flynn and taking away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her destiny after learning that Mother Gothel is her mother and abandoned her in favour of Rapunzel. Patty Pupe true nature.png|Patty Pupe revelas her true mean nature after Lucretia exposes, that she being mean to others and abuses her own puppets. Cozy Glow reveals her true nature.png|Cozy Glow revealing her true power-hungry nature and want become most powerful pony in Equestria proclaimed as Empress of Friendship by take over School of Friendship. No one touches her portrait.png|Doofus Drake reveals his true nature while protecting portrait of his late grandmother, in result her fortune, which inherited, corrupting him into greedy psycho. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true nature when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. PRSPD A-Rangers.jpg|the A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they capture Doggie Krugger and take him to Krugger's nemesis, Emperor Grumm. Stinky Pete the Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true nature to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke with the missing Journal page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal from the people of Atlantis, not even caring the Atlanteans will die without it. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true nature to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil supervillain Royal Pain. Buster's true nature lady and the tramp.jpg|Buster revealing his true nature to Scamp, Angel and the Junkyard Dogs about Tramp choosing to be with Lady and be a house pet rather than remain a Junkyard Dog. Mr. Waternoose betrays Sulley and Mike.jpg|Waternoose reveals to Mike and Sulley his true nature as Randall's boss while betraying the two by shoving them into the human world. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Gutt whispers to Manny revealing his true nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true ruthless nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Tord revealing the monster within.PNG|Tord revealing his robot and scheme to Tom. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|Miranda Frost revealing her true nature when she reveals that she is the one who betrayed James Bond and that she works for Gustav Graves. Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy unravels his true nature and form as he reveals himself to be a ruthless tyrant and that he is Turbo in disguise. Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow.png|Storm King revealing his true nature to Tempest Shadow by admitting that he was just using her to help him take over the world. Obadiah Stane revealing the monster within.png|Obadiah Stane revealing his true nature to Tony Stark by betraying him. Makotoeyesglows.jpg|Makoto Aizen reveals his true nature to Minato brothers that he was possessed by an alien named Cereza. DOTM-Sentineltraitor.jpg|Sentinel Prime reveals himself that he made a deal with Megatron to bring all the surviving Decepticons and their home planet of Cybertron to Earth. Evelyn true colors.png|Evelyn Deavor revealing her true superhero despising self to Elastigirl, stating that she wants them to remain illegal, before placing Elastigirl under her hypnotic control. Coraline other mother true colors.jpg|The Beldam revealing her true nature to Coraline Felix and Zee.png|Felix and Zee revealing their true nature to hired the assassins Tom (Fox Mask), Craig (Lamb Mask), and Dave (Tiger Mask) to murder the family so they could collect their inheritance. Bites.png|Pennywise/IT reveals his true nature to Georgie by viciously tearing off his arm. Morgana reveals her true nature.jpg|Morgana reveals her true plan to Melody that she used her to steal the trident from her maternal grandfather's, King Triton. Lola's angry glare.png|Lola reveals her true twisted nature to Oscar for dumping her. Anti Mabel Reveals Her True Colors.png|Anti-Mabel reveals her true nature to the main Mabel. Elsa Schneider betrays Indy.jpg|Elsa Schneider betrays Indiana Jones that she was a Nazi who wants the journal that will leads them to the Holy Grail. Double betrays Maverick hunters.png|Double betrays and kills the Maverick hunter replies revealing to be a Maverick sent by Sigma himself. Rapunzel PC's new girlfriend.jpg|Rapunzel betrays Princess Fiona and her friends that she is now Prince Charming's new girlfriend and was working for him. Whitley Betrayal.png|Whitley Schnee reveals his evil side after manipulating and usurping the inheritance of his father's company from his sister Weiss. Sugar plum true colors.png|Sugar Plum revealing her true nature to Clara Stahlbaum, that she framed Mother Ginger and is bent on taking over the Four Realms before ordering the latter to be locked up. Zoe's evil laugh.jpg|Zoe revealing her true nature as she talking to the balls about the gold bracelet when Simon found, but that means the treasure is hers. Janus Reveal.png|Alec Travelyan reveals himself to be Janus of the Janus Syndicate and tells off James Bond that he faked his death. Steele deliberately sabotaging Balto's trail.jpg|Steele's true remorseless nature as he sabotages Balto's trail to prevent him from returning the medicine to Nome, clearly taking no regard of the sick children who'll die without the medicine. Lasombra reveals himself.gif|Lasombra revealing his true identity and evil intentions of finding the Corazon. Stromboli betrays Pinocchio.jpg|Stromboli showing his true greedy nature to Pinocchio as he intends to force him to perform for him forever. Fairy godmother's true nature.jpg|Fairy Godmother showing her true angry and evil nature to King Harold for the problem that her son Prince Charming's former love interest, Princess Fiona, is already married by Shrek the ogre. Darla Dimple s true nature.png|Darla Dimple revealing her true cruel and villainous nature to Danny for despising animals with ruin. TF P1 57 - Mad Harvey.jpg|Harvey Dent revealing his true nature when he unleashes his berserk button as "Big Bad Harv" and begins to attack Rupert Thorne and his men. Lunaris reveal.jpg|General Lunaris reveal his treacherous nature when he shot himself witha laser gun and tells the Moonlanders that they are mighty and plot to invade Earth. Lila Rossi Ladybug Volpina.png|Lila Rossi revealing her true, deceitful and malevolent nature to Ladybug after refusing to accept Ladybug's apology, revealing that she still hates her. In "Chameleon", her true nature is further revealed with Lila deliberately akumatizing herself into the titular akumatized villain, and was trying to destroy Adrien's reputation because of the latter telling her to be honest with him. Hama_True_Colors.png|Hama revealing her true colors to Katara as she is revealed to be the person who makes people disappear during full moons Bill cipher's true plan.jpg|Bill Cipher showing himself, and revealing his true plan to Ford. Veck Simms' true nature.jpg|Veck Simms revealing himself to be the leader of the criminals ambushing the mall. Hades betrays Herc.jpg|Hades spitefully showing to Hercules his evil plans to get conquer the Mount Olympus and revealing that Megara was working for him all along, crushing the now weakened Herc even more than he already is. Scheck's true intentions.png|Scheck revealing his true intentions of bulldozing Arnold and Gerald's neighborhood. Toon Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom revealing his true form as a toon to Eddie Valiant, to remember him of killing his brother. Mysterio Revealed.png|Beck revealing his true nature smirking at the prospect of his success. Larry Quinn's true colors.jpg|Larry Quinn revealing his true nature to Conrad, stating how he despises him and wants to marry his mother and get Conrad out of the picture by shipping him to military school. Lahwhinie Reveals her True Nature.jpg|Lahwhinie revealing her true nature to Gadget, that she trapped Chip, Dale, and Monterey Jack in the volcano. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent Shockwave, as he compacts and seemingly kills Blurr in order to maintain his cover. Blood Feast Island Pansy Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Willie Nelson revealing himself to be a man-eating monster as the Aqua Teens discover dead bodies in their own attic. Frost Gets Exposed DBS Episode 34 English Dub Ratchet and Clank Past 146 Meeting Ace Hardlight|Ace Hardlight revealing a darker side as the Dread Zone champion to Ratchet and Clank. Palpatine Reveals Himself - Revenge of the Sith 1080p HD|Palpatine revealing himself to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Toy story 2 Woody tries to leave|Stinky Pete revealing his true nature to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut to prevent the three from escaping and also revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Coco - Hector's Passing|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true colors to Miguel, having poisoned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. The Karate Kid - PART III - Terry Reveal Himself and His Plan|Terry Silver reveals his true colors to Daniel LaRusso, as he reveals himself, John Kreese and Mike Barnes to be planning revenge against Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. Power Rangers S.P.D. - A-Squad Captures Doggie Cruger Episode 36 "Resurrection"|The A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they kidnap Cruger and take him to Emperor Grumm. The Shining - Bat Scene (1080 HD)|Jack Torrance revealing his true nature to Wendy as he starts going crazy at her. Megaman X4 Double's Betrayal|Double reveals himself as a Maverick sent by Sigma. Toy Story 3 - Andy's looking for us|Lotso revealing his true evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Origin of Two Face|Harvey Dent revealing his true nature when he unleashes his berserk button as "Big Bad Harv" and begins to attack Rupert Thorne and his men. Atlantis The Lost Empire 2001 Scene "Have a nice swim?" Rourke's Betrayal.|Commander Rourke revealing to Milo Thatch his true motive to steal the Heart of Atlantis, not even caring the Atlanteans will die without it. Pinocchio and Stromboli Scene.|Stromboli revealing his true greedy nature when he locks Pinocchio in a birdcage and forces him to perform forever. The Ultimate Betrayal Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Disney Channel|Cassandra reveals her malevolent, true nature, betraying Rapunzel and Flynn and taking away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her destiny. An Interview with Tirek Cozy Glow's Plan is Revealed - MLP Friendship Is Magic Season 8|Cozy Glow revealing her true power-hungry nature and want become most powerful pony in Equestria proclaimed as Empress of Friendship by take over School of Friendship. Negaduck Returns in the Ducktales Reboot 2017 (Clip HD)|Jim Starling becoming one of the baddest villains in all of cartoon history: Negaduck. Lunaris Revealing His Evil Side (Clip) Ducktales (2017)|General Lunaris revealing his true evil nature as he tricks his army into thinking Della abandoned them and he intends to use his soldiers to invade Earth. Category:Galleries